


Out of Tricks

by Doxx



Series: It's a Kind of Magic [9]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Antagonism, Antagonist Lucifer, Break Up, Disabled Character, Happy Ending, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxx/pseuds/Doxx
Summary: Eddie runs into trouble, and runs out of magic tricks.Then things get worse.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: It's a Kind of Magic [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880872
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I come bearing angst, but rest assured gentle reader, that this story will have happy ending.

Eddie was used to dinnertime conversation at the House of Lamentation being somewhere between an argument and a debate, with some scattered scathing insults thrown across the table for good measure. There were moments of peace, just like there was occasional laughter not caused at someone else's expense, but Eddie was starting to tire of trying to digest food while also feeling very uncomfortable and awkward that whichever of the brothers was having a bad day seemed set on starting a fight with one, more or all of their siblings.

He had decided, therefore, to try and keep his mouth shut and distance himself from all the jibes and jeers, and focus of making sure he got enough food before Beel finished off everything within reach.

Levi was filming Belphegor, as the avatar of sloth snoozed on the table, drooling slightly. Beel did not look impressed, but was busy piling up his plate and then clearing it to make proper objection. 

Satan was reading at the table, in direct conflict with Lucifer's request he put down the text. He arched a brow, and said it was part of his coursework, and carried on. With a tsk, Lucifer shook his head, and said nothing more.

It was pretty much the same as usual, with so many personalities clashing against one another. He was grateful that this evening, at least, the tension seemed at low ebb. 

He turned, and caught Mammon's eye. He could not help the curl of his lips at the sight of the pale haired demon, and he would have been embarrassed at how smitten he was acting, if not for Mammon's giving a smile that matched his.

Eddie heard a titter, and glanced up, to see Asmodeus watching with amused smirk. 

“So....” Asmo leaned in, his eyes bright with mischief. “I heard you guys last night. Sounds like someone was having fun!”

Eddie rolled his eyes. He then went back to his food, trying to ignore Asmo's obvious attempt to bait him into discussing his nocturnal activities.

Mammon coughed and spluttered, but said nothing as well. Still, under the faint colouring to his cheeks, he was still smiling. 

Eddie knocked his foot against his under the table, and started to grin like a giddy teen himself. 

“Is this really conversation to have while eating?” Satan sighed from behind his book.

“I don't mind~” Asmo sang, as he leaned in, gleefully elbowing Levi whose cheeks had flared up bright red. 

Lucifer then set down his fork, and Eddie watched as all eyes turned to him, like an automatic response. It was unnerving how much sway he held over his siblings, that such a simple gesture could command their attention so.

“I admit to being surprised myself. I did not think you would stoop so low as to lay with such as him.”

Eddie's jaw tightened. People tended to not think much of him, in both the human worlds and the Devildom, but it did not stop the words stinging. It was only when he rallied himself to look up and defiantly meet Lucifer's eyes, that he saw that the comment had been directed to _him_ , and not Mammon.

At his side, Mammon had grown quiet, and held his shoulders tight. He was not smiling anymore. 

Eddie grit his teeth, and looked away from Lucifer, not granting him the attention he thought was his right. He chuckled, as if Lucifer had said something silly.   
“I happen to be rather pleased with my boyfriend, and yes Asmo, we have a lot of fun together! But I'll spare you the juicy details, for fear of making poor Levi self-combust!”

Mammon's eyebrows rose high. 

“Re---really?! I mean, yeah!”

Eddie gives Mammon's hand a happy squeeze on top of the table for everyone to see.

“So there!” Mammon announced with a cocky tip to his head.

When Lucifer sighed dismissively, Mammon frowned, annoyed that even when disagreed with, Lucifer did not seem to accept that Eddie and his relationship was worthwhile.

He scowled, “You're just jealous after centuries, you still haven't gotten together with your darling Diavolo!”

A heartbeat passed, and Eddie could sense that everyone sat to dinner had suddenly grown very tense. He could practically feel danger rumble through the table itself, but figured that it would be best for him to appear relaxed. He forced himself to rest an elbow on the table. 

There was a haze of power, like heat rising from sun-sorched earth, all about the first-born. Eddie could feel his skin break out in goosebumps as demonic magic swelled. It was not, however, targeted at himself, but instead....

“Mammon! “ Lucifer hissed, “You will answer for such impudence!” 

So Eddie picked up his cane, and with slow but solid steps, brought himself between Lucifer and Mammon.

“Stop. You made some pretty unkind remarks about me and Mammon's relationship, so you ought to be prepared to have equally unsolicited and unwelcome comments about your relationships in return.”  
“Or, shocking to think,” he turned to Mammon, then back to Lucifer, acknowledging that neither party was completely blameless in inciting further conflict, “but we could maybe all try to get along?”

A long moment passed. Eddie felt eyes on him, but thought that most were on Lucifer, to watch what he would do in response.

“Very well....Eddie...” 

The use of his name was uncommon enough to be notable, but Eddie did not want to push his luck by mentioning that.

Eddie gave a nod, and was about to turn and walk back to his chair, when Lucifer added,

“You could do so much better than Mammon though.”

Eddie felt his knuckles blanch, and he tried to counsel himself to stay calm, to let it lie. To let Lucifer have his last word, if that's what he needed to do to feel big and important. 

He glanced up, and saw Mammon, hurt at his brother's words, and unable to say anything to defend himself. Not when even the slightest comment was dismissed, or cut down with threats. In fact, no-one at the table seemed like they would say anything, perhaps all fearful of reprisal. 

He recalled all the times Mammon had defended him, all the times Mammon had stood between him and those that would belittle and menace him. Eddie felt it high time to repay the favour.

He sighed, and turned. The repeated turning and twisting was not good for his right leg, and was already feeling uncomfortable. 

“Lucifer. I've had it with you belittling your brother. Mammon is amazing, and I'm lucky to have him. You however, are just plain rude. And wrong. So if I ever want to hear your mistaken opinions, I'll ask for them. Till then, kindly shut up!”

Several things happened then, all at once. 

Lucifer's temper broke, unused to being spoken to in such a manner, and black feathered wings unfurled with audible snap and his horns emerged. He stood tall and looming over the head of the table, almost eclipsing the light with his larger form. He narrowed his eyes at Eddie, and his claws clicked against each other as they flexed.

“Perhaps it is you, you ought to mind your words.... lest I rip your tongue from you to ensure your silence.....” 

Levi gasped, and reached for his phone to presumably start recording the subsequent events to upload later.

Belphie woke up, blinking and confused.

Asmo brought his arms up to shield his face, sliding back in his chair.

Beelzebub shifted to his half-demon form, and stood up. Not yet moving but ready to be called to action. Eddie was not sure on whose side he would rally.

Satan too, grew sharp and jagged, and clenched at the table eagerly, his tail flicking behind him.

Mammon moved to Eddie's side, his own form changed. He was standing, and apparently ready to fight. Eddie was shocked that such small words from him could invoke such reaction, especially since to his mind, Lucifer had said much worse. 

It was, he thought, perhaps telling that Lucifer had no recourse of action other than intimidation and threats of violence when confronted about his behaviour. 

Eddie however, had not had centuries to learn how not to set Lucifer off. He did, however have practice in dealing with physical threats to his person. Asmo's advice on to use how others saw him to his advantage came to mind as well, as he looked about the table and saw a lot of demons very concerned for the well-fair of the poor defenceless human against their eldest brother.

Surrounded by demons, in various states of human guise but with teeth and claws apparent, narrowed his eyes. 

He shuffled his cane forwards a half step. He had to stretch out an arm to keep Mammon from leaping forwards to his defence, and urge him to stand back and let him do this on his own. 

Eddie had to crane his head upwards, and he was close enough that he could see the flare of Lucifer's nostrils with every inhalation.

“You want to threaten me, the guy with a walking stick? Go on then, do whatever you like, I'll bet you'll look ever so tough and big and powerful as you beat me up, or tear out my tongue, or whatever else you might have planned....”

Everything stilled, like time had stopped. 

Eddie could feel sweat trickle down the back of his neck, and his palm clammy against his cane. He fought down the shake that had started in both knees, and locked his legs to quell the tremble.

He kept his eyes on the demon before him, jaw tight. Despite knowing he was no match for Lucifer, he would not be cowed. Then he watched Lucifer's eyes shift from fury to reluctant understanding that he had been outmatched. 

Eddie had not said anything that was not true. He had not called upon his pacts to protect him. He had not so much as lifted his stick in defence, and while he offered that Lucifer could resort to violence, it was not to goad the first-born, but rather to make clear his disappointment that Lucifer could consider such action a reasonable response. 

To strike against him would only serve to prove him right. 

Lucifer blinked, and tried to accept defeat as graciously as he was able. He took a small step backwards, and folded his wings against his back.

Eddie stopped fearing that every breath he took might be his last.

First to break the silence was Satan, who covered his mouth too late to mask the snigger. 

Lucifer's head jerked towards the noise. His eyes widened as he saw the whole table staring at him, and at his clawed hand that had been in process of being raised against Eddie, but halted by the human's words.

He carefully, slowly, lowered his hand. 

At his side, Eddie could feel Mammon relax a fraction as well. He was surprised to find Asmo there too, apparently having got to his feet and standing with the human against their older brother.

Lucifer shrugged off his half-demon form, and Mammon followed suit, with Beel lastly reverting back to a more human visage. 

The danger was over, but no-one seemed what to say next.

Then, a voice sounded out; “Can we go back to eating now?” 

Eddie did not know if Beelzebub had intended to try and defuse the situation, or if the avatar of gluttony was just that hungry, but his question served well to break the tension.

Belphie nodded, and said “Yeah.... let's finish dinner.”

Levi put down his phone and picked up a fork, eyes flicking between Eddie and Lucifer, as if checking that the conflict was indeed over. 

The air still felt charged with energy and magic, but no longer escalating. 

Eddie went and sat back down, noting how Asmo followed suit but had subtly leaned in, on the surface flirtatious, his arm curling round the back of Eddie's chair to better block should an attack be forthcoming. On his other side, Mammon returned also, though he kept his eyes on Lucifer at the head of the table. 

The only one left standing was Lucifer, and he was still as stone. 

Eddie forced himself to take up cutlery and continue his meal. His stomach did not appreciate the sudden reintroduction of food to his fluttering guts, but he chewed and ate, and tried to pretend that he had not just faced down the eldest of the demons lords with no real magic to protect him. 

His stomach churned, and he felt slightly nauseous with how badly things could have gone for him. 

Finally, as if his discomfort was contagious, Lucifer left the table with a sweep of a black cape. 

There was a very tense moment as everyone resettled in Lucifer's absence.

Mammon's eyes stayed fixed on the door, as if still on guard.

“Eddie,” Asmodeus said, leaning across Eddie's shoulder, “You are my second most favourite human next to Solomon, so if you could try to _not_ get yourself eviscerated by my big brother, I'd surely appreciate it!”

Eddie managed a weak grin, “No promises, but I will try!”

The remaining occupants of the table relaxed visibly.

“I've not seen Lucifer that steamed for decades!” Levi chipped in, oblivious to how much his comment added to Eddie's unease.

“It was rather entertaining....” Satan added, more to himself. Then, on reflection, looked at Eddie, “But you maybe need to stop making demons so angry at you. It could be hazardous to your health!”

“It's not on purpose, believe me! But apparently I have a knack for being considered irksome by demonic entities... I should add it to my CV.....”

Eddie managed another three mouthfuls, before he gave up on dinner that evening. All he wanted, was a cup or eight of calming herbal tea, and to hide in his room.

He excused himself, and walked with his cane to the kitchen. He made himself a cup of tea, and brought it through to his bedroom, where Mammon was waiting at the door, his expression strangely stern.

Mammon opened the door for Eddie so he did not have to manage hot cup and cane, and then looked hopefully to be invited in.

“Of course Mammon, you are welcome!”

Mammon came in and waited a whole four seconds while Eddie got himself sat down at his bedside, the cup of tea set down on his desk.

“What were ya thinkin'!!?”

Not stern, Eddie thought. Angry.

“Why didn't ya use your magic!? Lucifer could've killed ya!! Ya should have had a shield up, or defended yourself somehow. But ya did nothin'!”

He shook his head, “I don't get it.....”

The concern, real concern for his safety, struck Eddie hard. 

He'd been stupid. He had stepped too far, pushed to much at Lucifer's infuriating pride, and he knew that his that his lack of magic put him in a very vulnerable position. Mammon might have been at his side, but if Lucifer had slashed out with those curved claws, there would have been very little Mammon could have done to prevent Eddie from suffering terrible wounds.

And yet, Mammon had stepped back when Eddie had urged him to, trusting in Eddie's supposed 'magic' to protect him.

He owed his demon the truth.

“Mammon.... I... I do not have special magic.”

Mammon's expression was one of disbelief, and it hurt Eddie to see. He took up his walking stick, a singular point of familiarity in this strange realm where demons were real and conjuring a coin was fake.

“We, the humans, call it magic tricks. They are tricks. It's not real magic, but I practice to make it look like I can do amazing things.”

Mammon shook his head, unable to accept the words.

Eddie took out a coin from his pocket. Sadly, he twisted his hand to show how he held it in his hand, then twisted back. He then pulled a grimm piece from behind Mammon's ear.

When before such an action would have caused delight, Mammon's face crumpled as he saw the deception revealed. 

Eddie threw down the coin and reached to hug Mammon.

The avatar of greed did not look at where the coin fell.

_The Avatar of Greed did not look at where the coin fell._

Instead he backed away, out of Eddie's reach.

“So... ya've been trickin' me this whole time? Playin' me for a fool? _Lying_ to me!?”

Mammon did not allow Eddie to respond, grabbing his own hair into fists and pulling in grief.

“Why Eddie??!”

“At first it was just a bit of fun... You were so impressed, I didn't want to spoil it. You spent more time with me, even if it was because you thought I was more than an average human. It made you smile to see the tricks...”

Eddie remembered how much he had looked forwards to spending time with Mammon, and making him happy, his joy filling the room like sunlight.

“And by then, I knew I really liked you. It was easier just to let you keep thinking my magic was something it's not, than admit the truth....”

Mammon stilled, and narrowed his eyes.

“... Lucifer was right then. I really did get myself sucker'd in to a pact with another dumb human...”

Eddie winced at the lack of fondness for the term that had been their inside joke. That had previously made him feel so special being Mammon's 'human'.

“Mammon, I am so so sorry. I shouldn't have let it get to this, should have told you sooner.”

He stretched out an arm, trying to lay his hand against Mammon to offer some comfort, some token of his sincerity.

Mammon jerked from his touch.

“Yeah. Ya should've.”

Eddie had to pull back before he lost his balance, but he looked to his demon, looking for some sign that Mammon believed in his remorse.

“Mammon?”

“I … I can't even look at ya right now. I need to think.... need some space.” he turned on his heel and started to walk out the room, and paused as he got to the doorway. Without looking back, he waved a dismissive hand, “See ya.”

The causal tone was more harrowing than if he had spat out a curse. 

Eddie collapsed backwards. His head ached, and he could feel tears prick at his eyes. He did not try to stop them from welling up and rolling down his cheeks. 

He put his head in his hands, feeling miserable.

“Really fucked it up this time...” he muttered to himself, at a loss for what he ought to do next.

Chasing after the demon was out the question; Mammon could outpace Eddie any day of the week. Besides, Mammon had asked for space, and Eddie would be damned if he was going to disrespect that. 

He reached for his teacup, and drank, hardly tasting the brew. His DDD sat in a pocket, and he debated messaging one of the other brothers for some company to try and stop himself wallowing, but soon realised he did not want to explain what an absolute idiot he had been, not while the wound was still so raw.

He was about to try and find a book or a silly simple phone game to take his mind off of how terrible he felt for misleading Mammon, when his phone lit up.

Eddie had to admit that he was disappointed when he saw that the message was not from Mammon, but instead Lucifer, asking for Eddie to come to his office immediately, and, more surprisingly, that he wished to apologise.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie was in no mood to deal with the prideful eldest, but figured he was in enough trouble as it was without giving Lucifer any more reasons to be angry with him. Besides, an apology sounded hopeful that maybe he and Lucifer might be able to reach some degree of understanding, instead of butting heads every time one irked the other. 

With cane in hand but his step slow even for him, he started to make his way to Lucifer's office.

Knocking, he waited till there was a call for him to enter, and he tried to swing the door wide enough it would stay open. Unfortunately, the heavy door seemed to close on its own accord, and Eddie heard it click shut behind him as he approached Lucifer, who was sitting at his desk.

Lucifer seemed calm, and radiated power and control. He did not look particularly remorseful, but then, Eddie had not expected as much. He'd settle for token apology and being left to get on with fretting about Mammon. 

“Eddie.” Lucifer said.

Eddie gave a nod that yes, after months in the Devildom, Lucifer had remembered his name was not, in fact, 'human'.

He did note, that while Lucifer was seated, he had not been offered a chair. He brought his cane in, and distributed his weight as best he could, ready in case Lucifer had a lengthy talk in mind. 

“You impressed me today. There are not many humans that would dare stand up to a demon, let alone one such as myself.”

Eddie said nothing, having a feeling that Lucifer would continue with or without his input.

“I am sorry if I scared you, or made you feel threatened. I needed to test your mettle, and take measure of your fortitude. I love my brothers dearly, and will not tolerant them being beholden to a sub-par human. However, today, you have proven yourself.”

That was not the apology Eddie had been waiting for, but he bit his tongue against saying so. Of course Lucifer could not have just admitted he was in the wrong and accepted that he had acted like a brute. He just had to conjure some explaination for his actions, some excuse that made him seem reasonable and refined. Typical, thought Eddie, that the first-born had somehow managed to turn the incident into a supposed test, in order fit more neatly with his prideful nature.

With all the tact and diplomacy he could muster, he gave a slow nod of appreciation at apparently having 'proven' himself. 

Yet, Lucifer was not finished.

“However, I note that you have made pacts with each of my brothers, but you have not yet approached me. Why is that?”

Eddie shrugged, “You did not seem interested, and we don't always see eye to eye. Also, honestly, you are more than a bit intimidating.”

With steepled fingers, Lucifer peered at Eddie. 

“Hmmm.” he said, thoughtfully.

Eddie shuffled on his feet, tired and emotional wrung out. 

“I... I thank you very much for your apology Lucifer. May I go now?”

“Not quite yet... I have decided that I am willing to make a pact with you Eddie. You have shown skill and resourcefulness, as well as a commitment to the welfare of my family. As such, it follows that you should be be permitted to add my own seal to your power and pacts.”

Eddie's shoulders slumped. Lucifer wore an expression that suggested that Eddie should be ever so pleased, perhaps even on his hands and knees in gratitude, but Eddie actually did not want to bind himself to the avatar of pride. Even if he did not the pact to directly control Lucifer, he could not see a situation where the knowledge that Eddie _could_ would be beneficial to their already tenuous relationship. 

When pushed, Eddie was not sure he would be able to resist using the pact either. Being able to put Lucifer in his place was strong temptation, that he did not think himself strong enough to overcome.

He thought desperately for a delicate way to decline.

“Lucifer. I would request time to consider, as it is such an important decision.”

“What is there to consider?”

“I am tired, and it has been a long day, I am not best placed for making big choices right now. I would like to give the matter due thought, in respect of your high status and standing.” 

Lucifer's eyes narrowed.

“You did not seem to need to take time before binding yourself to Mammon? In fact, it was mere days after your arrival! Surely this a more satisfactory arrangement than anchoring yourself to a second-rate second-born?”

Bringing up Mammon did not help Eddie keep his composure, and he was rapidly reaching the point where he would stop gentling his words. 

“I am getting a little fed up of you insulting Mammon with every chance you get. He is your brother!”

Lucifer scoffed, “Unfortunately....”

With a frustrated bang, Eddie stamped his cane down. “OK. I am going to take my leave then, before I say something I will regret later. Good evening.”

Behind him, he heard Lucifer's tone grow sharp.

“You dare turn your back on me? We are not done!”

Twisting awkwardly, Eddie looked back, “I am tired, and you seem angry, and continuing this conversation will not be good for either of us.”

“Human! You will not go before I give you permission!”

Eddie spun round, angry himself, and pointed his cane at Lucifer. “I am done pandering to your stubborn pride! You demand respect, without bothering to earn it, and you think everyone ought to think as highly of you as you do yourself!”

His face scrunched up, as all the simmering fury and upset of the last couple of hours broke free of his composure. 

“I treasure my pact with Mammon, above all the others. Because of that, and because you are an arrogant ass that _still_ forgets to use my name when talking to me, I will never make a pact with you. You do not deserve it.”

There was a rush of black, and Eddie felt his cane being wrenched from his hand. Lucifer, furious at being rejected, looked over the aluminium piping, and scowled. 

“A strange wand, but it might still serve to remind you who you are dealing with...” he growled.

The cane did not make much sound, as Lucifer folded it into pieces, the metal crumpling under the force of his grip. Jagged edges formed where the metal sheared apart, and Lucifer cast it down, a final blow to complete his fit of pith. 

Eddie watched, horrified and alone, and he backed away as Lucifer rounded to glare at him. He reached for the door, and hauled it open with all his strength.

He fled, fearing for his life.

Lucifer, much to Eddie's relief, did not seem to follow, but he stumbled out the room and down the corridor as fast as his right leg would allow. 

He was not looking, and yelped in panic as he collided with Leviathan.

“Hey, I thought I heard Lucifer shouting at someone and wanting to make sure Lucifer and Satan were not winding each other up again, or about to start another prank-curse battle, but it looks like the yelling has stopped and..... Eddie?”

Throwing his arms around Levi, who stiffened, Eddie clutched at the otaku, grateful for a friendly face. He was breathing heavily, and his heart raced, and he could not get his words out.

Levi, not the most confident with social situations, patted him on the back awkwardly. 

“Uh... There, there?”

Eddie straightened up, but leaned into Levi, his right leg aching with the exertion. Between the rush and panic, it felt like it might give way at any moment.

“Hey... where's your cane? Or your wand? I dunno what you like to call it.”

Eddie broke down then, remembering how easily Lucifer had destroyed it, and started to sob. Great gulping breaths, and a noise like air deflating from a balloon, and in too much shock to care how he looked. 

Levi panicked, and joined Eddie in taking breaths too quick. “I dunno what to do!” he wailed, scanning up and down the corridor for help, “Shall I call Mammon!?”

Shaking his head, and still letting Levi support his weight, Eddie cried louder. “We... we aren't... sp-speaking right now...”

“I could call Asmo then? Or Beel? Anyone you like!” Levi did not have a clue how to handle a weeping human, and dithered, his hands waving in an effort to be more use. 

Eddie dragged in a deep breath, and looked at Levi, sorry to put the poor demon in such a position.

“... Can we go to your room for a bit? I need to sit down.”

Levi brightened up, the idea of returning to his sanctuary appealing to him immensely. “Sure!”

Eddie had to use the walls to walk and support himself, but soon he was safely within Levi's room and sat in a beanbag that would take a great deal of effort to extract himself from, and able to actually explain to Levi what had happened.

“Me and Lucifer had another... disagreement. He wanted to make a pact, but I didn't, and he didn't like that.... he got angry... and took my stick from me.”

he had not finished talking before Levi had his phone out was was typing away at speed. Eddie made a small noise of concern that Mammon was about to be informed, when Levi shushed him to let him finish up.

“Not Mammon, and not Lucifer, but I've reached out for some help. I have no idea what to do, handling an emotional crisis is not my strong suit, but you can stay here, as long as you like. It's safe. I'll put an extra ward on the door, and grant you free passage so you don't have to worry about getting locked out.”

Eddie nodded, slow. He did not like to accept help, but this seemed an extenuating circumstance. Plus he felt better knowing that there was a geek with vested interest in not having anyone break down the door in charge of security. 

Levi continued to type, and though he could not see what Levi was saying, Eddie could see multiple screens being flicked across, and his eyes scanning new messages as they arrived. 

Levi went to the door, and channelled magic into the doorframe. It glowed briefly, and Eddie was surprised to see that through it all, Levi managed to keep an eye on his phone, replying from time to time as well. When it came to his room and the magical safeguards about it, Levi seemed rather adept at directing magic to his will.

It was comforting, and Eddie found he could breath a little easier. He relaxed a fraction, and felt the beanbag envelope him.

Belphie arrived first, his arms full of blankets and pillows which he dumped on Levi's floor on being granted entry inside.

“In case you wanted to stay over.” Levi explained, as he piled them into a corner near the bean bags. Belphie sat down beside Eddie and looked him over, raising a brow. 

“This doesn't seem like a mega-emergency Lev....” 

“It all part of the strategy! I'll explain when everyone gets here. Or Eddie can, and I'll chip in where needed... or Eddie can do it all... I dunno know, am I being helpful? I wish I knew how to be more helpful!”

“You're doing fine.”

Asmo came through next, bring a collection of toiletries and fresh clothes, most of which had gathered from Eddie's room but which a couple of extra bottles that Eddie could tell were expensive given how small they were. He looked Eddie up and down, not flirtatiously, but rather checking for injuries. 

Satan brought tea, easily managing a full teapot that would have threatened to dislocate Eddie's shoulder if he had tried to lift it. He set out cups, saying nothing but his movements were clipped and short; he was unhappy, not at Eddie but at the situation.

Eddie was starting to catch the edge of glances exchanged between the brothers, and felt that plans were being formed in silence. He was about to ask what was happening when Beel knocked, his password muffled by the food in his mouth.

He managed, on a second try, and seemed to have collected most of the contents of the kitchen, which he set about laying out beside the teacups.

Eddie was passed a biscuit, and a cup, and then stared at expectantly.

He took deep breath. 

“Me and Mammon had a fight, and then Lucifer called me up to his office. He... he...” he gave up trying to tell the tale, and glanced to Levi pleadingly.

“Luc wanted to make a pact, and got told no. He got mad, and took Eddie's wand off him. There was shouting too, and Eddie looked really scared when I found him in the corridor.”

Levi took a breath, and nodded, “So, I made up a plan of what to do next. Like a MMO everyone can have a part to play. Eddie can stay here with me tonight, and we can band together and organise an early breakfast so he can avoid Lucifer and Mammon, and we should probably walk him to class tomorrow.” Levi's voice dropped, “Mammon usually does it....”

“Someone should get your cane back too.” Beel said.

“I'll do it.” offered Satan, a little to eagerly, only to have Asmo put his hands on his hips.

“No. That'll likely make things worse, you're itching for a fight. Beel and Belphegor, you go fetch the cane. Don't do or say anything, Lucifer seems plenty riled up already. Satan, you're on bodyguard duty. If, and only if, Lucifer tries to get in, you can 'dissuade' him.”

Beel nodded, and Belphie trailed after him dragging his feet but at least keeping his objections to himself. 

Levi flicked his eyes about his room, now less crowded. “And what'll you do Asmodeus?”

“I'm going to go check in on Mammon. He might not want company, but I can at least offer.” he gave Eddie a sympathetic look, “Fights are not much fun for anyone involved...”

“And me? I wanna be helpful too!”

“Levi, you're doing plenty just allowing me to be here.” Eddie managed a weak smile. 

“But perhaps...” Satan mused, “one of your silly cartoons might serve as suitable distraction...”

“Anime! Not cartoons, as well you know, but yeah, I think I know just the one!”

Levi scurried off into some darkened corner, and began to raid through the piles of DVDs stacked there, while Asmo gave Eddie a light hug and told him things would turn out fine, before heading on.

When Belphie and Beel returned, Beel looked strangely introspective, but Belphie wore an expression of destain. 

Beel handed Eddie the pieces of his cane, broken beyond repair, without comment.

Satan looked across and made a soft noise of surprise. Eddie thought he caught an expression of guilt cross the Avatar of Wrath's face, he himself having turned his demonic fury upon Eddie not that long ago. 

“Might just have to promote you in the anti-Lucifer league...” Belphie commented dryly, but the joke did not invoke mirth.

Eddie felt sick. He could see now, how very lucky he had been to still be in one piece. That the fate that had befallen his cane could have just as easily been struck against his leg, or his spine.

The tension in the room rose, and in desperate attempt to distract, Levi put on an anime show about a sentient washing machine that wanted to be a fashion designer.

It was complete nonsense, but Eddie found the bright characters and colours occupied his attention, and was even able to manage a bit more food and drink, as encouraged by Beel. Beel happily munched on everything else, and Belphie curled up in a knot of sheets, till Levi coughed politely that they ought to go back to their own room.

Satan set up with a book and small reading light, and reassured both Levi and Eddie that it would be fine to sleep, that he'd stand sentry all night.

Levi was embarrassed, but after a lot of fussing about whether he ought to stay up and play video games as well, to 'keep watch' he eventually settled into the bath-tub-bed. Eddie would have never believed it, but the way his spine seems to slink and coil as he stretched out, he really did look comfortable there.

And he snored. 

Still, after passing an amused look at Satan who was trying to keep a straight face and not smirk at the echoing cacophony, Eddie found himself warm and slowly drifting into a light dose. The beanbags, while too low to be considered suitable seating in his mind, made a fairly good substitute for a mattress.

He woke several times through the night, the unfamiliar environment and strange bubbling noises (and Levi's continual snorting snores) pulling him from sleep, but every time, he looked up, and saw Satan peacefully sitting, a book on his lap but eyes wide open. 

Eddie had every faith that Satan would keep his word, and that alone helped him ease back into closing his eyes.

Morning came, with an atrocious high pitched squeaking. 

Of course Levi would have a Ruri-chan themed alarm clock.

Eddie groaned as the character spouting various up-beat phrases to start the day with, and slowly started to turn over to leave the bean-bag.

Satan raised a brow, as he watched Levi not hit the button that would cause the noise to stop, but instead seemed to wait it out till it started to repeat itself.

Out the corner of his eye, Eddie saw a jaw unhinge wide like a snakes', “Morning Ruri-chan...”.

Satan coughed politely, causing Levi to fluster and trip over the edge of the bathtub, landing in a muddle on the floor.

“Ah! I forgot you were here!”

“No worries. We'll be out your hair soon.” Eddie looked to Satan, who had apparently got through most of the stack of books he'd borrowed from Levi's collections.

“You were up all night, do you want first hot shower?”

“That would be good, yes.”

Satan left, taking the unread books with him, leaving Eddie and Levi in various states of undress to muddle through who would turn aside as the other gathered their belongings. Eddie found, that through Asmo's kindness, he had too much to carry, especially since he had no cane to help him keep his balance. He looked to Levi, and used words he thought might communicate his difficulty.

“I am overburdened.”

Leviathan had never before been so receptive to his plight. He merrily picked up Eddie's pile of laundry, and let Eddie lead them out and to his room. The corridor was thankfully quite, and Levi seemed happy to fill the silence with his theories on the anime they had watched, and the 'deeper' themes he thought were represented, along with quotes and character details to act as evidence. 

It helped fill the silence, and Eddie felt slightly better despite his night of broken sleep and emotional turmoil.

When they were in Eddie's room, Eddie able to sort his things and pick up his bag and coursework, Levi tapped his fingers together.

“You... can stay, in my room, as long as you need to, if you want....”

“Thanks, but I don't want to impose too much... ”

Eddie then smiled, weak but sincere, “But you know what Levi? You say you're no good with people, but last night, you did just fine! Really, you kinda saved the day!”

The avatar of envy's shoulders unslouched, just a touch, and he lifted his head, his eyes still obscured but obviously pleased.

“...Huh....” he said softly, as if surprised.

It took time for Eddie to pack his bag for RAD that day, taking out any items that were not needed to help reduce the weight. He took out his water bottle, figuring he could afford to buy one there and save carting liquid back and forth, and removes several extra pens and notebooks that he had manage to accommodate.

Levi only fidgeted a little as Eddie arranged his things, puzzled at why Eddie seemed to spent so much time organising things just so. 

When he was ready, he saw that they were still very early, and yet he could already smell something enticing from down the corridor. He and Levi made their way there, and on coming into the kitchen found Belphegor and Beelzebub putting together some French toast stacks with mixed a fruit platter, Beel 'tasting' as much as he chopped, and Belphie involved in putting food out of reach more than he was actually cooking.

Eddie laughed to see, and pulled a seat over to the table. Both Beel and Belphie seemed confused that he would not take a plate through to the dinning room, as was the usual morning routine. Levi made a signal that maybe Eddie wanted to avoid 'certain demons', and so a plate piled high was pushed in front of him sat at the kitchen table. 

“Eat.” Beel said, smiling.

“There is a pot of tea too.” Belphie said, gesturing to a steaming pot, that smelt warm and comforting. 

Eddie did not have words. The brothers had mostly been kind to him (except when threatening him with bodily harm), and had in their own ways looked out for the strange hobbling human in their midst, but this was a concerted effort in his time of need. 

It was more than demons ought to be capable of, and Eddie was genuinely grateful. 

Yet, and yet, they did not know him. They did not see that Eddie would struggle to carry items over the course of the day, especially without his cane. That trying to juggle a plate across distance, even the short distance from kitchen to dining room, meant that there was strong chance that some of his breakfast would fall to the floor. That the effort it would take to get up and collect a cup of tea was significant.

Not insurmountable though. 

Eddie got to his feet and poured himself a cup of tea, and wondered if he ought to be more truthful about his difficulties. It irked him that he might have to admit his weaknesses out loud. 

He had not had to say as much to Mammon. The demon's sharp eyes had seen, and seen him, and worked to help without even having to be asked.

A fresh wave of hurting assailed him, and Eddie drank hot tea to try and sooth the empty feeling inside. It was small consolation to the ache. 

He sighed deep into his cup, and refilled it halfway before bringing it back to the table. The lower volume of liquid saved him from scalding himself, and he picked half-heartedly at his plate.

He caught Beel watching, violet eyes upon the remainder.

“It was not tasty?”

“Its fine... I'm just not that hungry...”

Beelzebub tipped his head sideways, “... I am always hungry... except when I fight with Belphie, then I lose my appetite...” he looked to his twin, and smiled that they were together again, after long months of separation, then turned back to Eddie, “I hope you and mammon work things out.”

Eddie nodded, “Me too.”

Beel took on solemn expression, and turned back towards his twin and continued cooking breakfast. 

Apparently more interested in his phone, leviathan tapped quickly, and hissed under his breath, “Oh nonononononono no. Someone is posting spoilers of the costume changes for the new season of Mega-Witch-Geriatric-Dragon! I gotta go and see what's happening! Can you two take Eddie to class?”

Both Beel and Belphie shook their heads, in unnerving unison. 

“We are on breakfast duty today. We got up early to make sure there was stuff early, but we have to make more 'cause Beel keeps eating what we make!” Belphie's tone was fond, and he yawned to make clear his commitment in helping Eddie out.

“I can walk with Eddie.” Asmo appeared at the door, and cast his eye critically over the French toast and fruit on offer, and went to gather a bowl of fruit for himself. 

Already frantically tapping at his phone, Levi already was retreating back to his room, slice of toast in his mouth and making frustrated sounds at what he was reading on his screen.

“I hope you appreciate the beauty sleep I missed out on for you!” Asmo declared, as he arranged his bowl to catch the best light before snapping it with his phone. 

“You look great as always.” Eddie dead-panned, with a smirk.

“Course I do! Now hurry up and finish and we'll get going. I have some gossip about you-know-who which I think you'll be interested to hear!”

Eddie blinked, and scraped back from the table, what little of his appetite dissipating.

He didn't really want to hear 'gossip' about Mammon, but at the same time, he was desperate to know how he was handling the situation. 

“Well?” he asked, as they left the House of Lamentation and heading on down the road. 

“So... Lucifer has been talking with Solomon. Long into the night, by Solomon's account.”

“Wait, the gossip is about _Lucifer_?”

Asmo nodded. “Yes. He apparently has got it in his head that your magic is strange and dangerous, and needs to be tested. He has been asking Solomon to devise some sort of challenge.”

Eddie put his head in his hands, “This is not what I needed to hear....”

Asmo laid a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulders, and gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

“Don't fret. Solomon seems strangely amused by the whole thing. I think he's up to something, well, he's always up to something, it's Solomon, but I think he might be on your side.”

Eddie and Solomon did not get on particularly well, despite being the only two humans in the Devildom. It was not enough to provide enough common ground, Eddie and the sorcerer having very different views and opinions, and for the most part Eddie considered him more acquaintance than friend.

“... what makes you so sure?”

“Because he told me. And he knows me well enough to assume that I would pass on whatever information I could to you. Which means he wanted you to know, even if Lucifer would have rather kept you in the dark.”

Eddie nodded, slow, and paused. He was already tired, and they were not yet even halfway there. He sighed, and fiddled with the strap of his backpack. 

It was nice to be given a heads up that Lucifer was planning something, even if the news itself was not welcome. However, there was a demon he was far more interested to hear about, and it was not the first born.

Asmodeus lifted a brow that they were stopped, but did not press Eddie to continue till he was ready. He tilted his head, and his expression turned serious.

“You can ask... I can tell you want to.”

Eddie took deep breath. “... How is Mammon?”

“Upset. He wouldn't tell me what you fought over, but he's pretty cut about it.”

He sighed, having expected to hear as much. His chest and bag felt heavier, a weight dragging at him.

“But...” Asmo added, “he still cares for you. I jokily offered to curse you with impotence in revenge and he was adamant that I would not cause harm to you at all, on pain of having rather delicate parts ripped off my person!”

The demon chuckled (Eddie would never understand how demons could view such threats as a laughing matter), “despite himself, he still sees himself as your protector. That's a good sign that you will hopefully be able to work things out.”

“I really hope so.” Eddie replied, starting to walk again. His uneven gait was more pronounced, his right leg lagging behind his left, and he knew by the end of the day he was going to ache from ankle to hip.

If Asmo noticed, he did not mention.

Instead, they talked of things of little consequence, till at last the RAD building came into view. Rather than go and hang out in one of the common rooms, Eddie asked that they go straight to his first class, even though they were early. Asmo seemed confused, but followed Eddie in all the same, watching as he fell into a chair for a well-earned rest. 

He perched upon the adjacent desk, making himself obvious, and touched up his hair as they waited for class to start.

The bell tolled, and the day began.


	3. Chapter 3

Through the day, Eddie did not think he took in more than one word out of every three that was said to him. He tried to take notes, but when reading them back could hardly make sense of his own handwriting. His mind was in disarray, and made worse when he saw that Mammon was absent from RAD. 

Asmo, Satan, Beel, Belphie and even Levi between them had planned to make sure he had company at all times. Their concern for his safety was welcomed, and Eddie was mostly grateful.

Yet his own sense of independence chaffed at being so carefully cared for, and at having to be accompanied every step. It was also tiring, keeping up with Levi's train of thoughts, or trying to chip in at the right points in conversation, or remembering to refute Asmo's worries that the gorgeous demon was not looking his best today due to some slight perceived imperfection.

During lunch, while he poked absent-mindedly at his food, he looked into getting another walking stick. He needed a replacement, but such a thing was not commonplace in the Devildom. He found plenty dress canes as a status symbol or fashion accessory, or canes that held hidden swords within, but they all seemed heavy and ill-suited to his purpose. Also, they were expensive, gilded in gold and ornate trim, with craved handles that did not seem like they would be comfortable to put his weight through over long periods of time. 

He sighed, and made a note to message Divaolo later about a shopping trip to the human realms and what he would have to do in order to arrange one. He knew from experience that actually being in attendance when selecting a cane usually made for a better fit to his own stance and hand grip. 

He hoped it would not take too long to set up, he was already suffering from the lack of a walking aid.

Eddie let Beel finish his plate, and gathered what energy he could for the remainder of his classes.

By afternoon it became apparent that the plan to ensure Eddie's constant entourage had lasted all of half a day.

Since Mammon had been mostly at his side while at RAD, the brothers, despite their best efforts, were unused to keeping Eddie's location and needs in mind. 

Belphie was first to forget, and had curled up for a nap when Eddie needed to walk from one class to another. Reluctant to wake him, Eddie had let him sleep, and made his own way to his class without incident. However, once there he found he was the only student from the House of Lamentation present. Beel was apparently running late.

Eddie had not liked the way his other classmates had looked at him when he was on his own, though none said or did anything. There had been a strange energy, like curiosity mixed with anticipation, that only dissipated when Beel came through, having stopped at the vending machine for an afternoon snack or four. 

Beel then had sports practice, in the opposite direction of where Eddie needed to be for his final class of the day, and though Levi remembered that it was himself that was due to walk with him, while they walked he was playing a phone game, and kept diverting their route to catch some strange game-creature, adding unnecessary extra steps to the journey.

At the end of the day, he waited for both Asmo and Satan. When neither showed up, Eddie sent a message, and found that both had assumed the other would be there, and so Asmo had gone shopping and Satan was busy in the middle of a complex enchantment, both far from the RAD campus.

When asked if he needed help, Eddie had replied that he didn't, too tired to bring himself to ask for assistance. 

Slowly, he started on the long trip home, on his own.

He was aware of someone behind him, approaching with swift and sure footsteps. He dared not turn, but shuffled to the side to let them pass. When he heard them slow as they got nearer, he braced his shoulders, and spun round, almost knocking into Solomon as he did.

Eddie breathed a sigh of relief, hand over his pounding heart as if to coax it back down to steady heart-rate.

“I did not mean to scare you.” Solomon said, frowning, “Are you out on your own?”

Eddie dipped his eyes low, “Yeah... everyone else was busy with their own things, and I guess I got left behind.”

Solomon looked Eddie over, and carefully did not say anything about how dangerous it was to be out without escort.

“In that case, may I walk with you? I have a meeting with Lucifer, so it works out rather neatly.”

Eddie nodded, and started to walk. Solomon seemed to note his slow pace, and lack of walking cane. His eyes settled on the backpack across his shoulders.

“Would you permit me to try a new spell I have been working on? It seems perfect opportunity.”

Eddie was sceptical, Solomon's spells were powerful, and occasionally unpredictable. He did not fancy having to deal with adding any more stress to his day.

“It's an anti-gravity spell. To lighten heavy loads...” Solomon explained, on seeing that Eddie was not immediately keen on the notion.

Eddie raised a brow. “Hmm?”

“Satan was researching the notion today, and we got to chatting about how one might magically make things lighter. It sparked my interest, and I came up with a small incantation to test myself. A small short-term spell, less useful to Satan who was looking for a more permanent effect, but could be handy in certain circumstances.”

“Is it... safe?”

Solomon smirked, “As much as can be here. I tried it on my own items earlier today, without incident, but it is always beneficial to submit a new spell to extensive testing to help refine the magic.”

Eddie shrugged off his backpack, and lay it on the ground before retreating several paces. Solomon did not seem upset at his caution, and began to chant in a low voice, his words in a language Eddie did not recognise.

It was a quick spell, as these things went, and Solomon dusted off his hands, shaking the residual energies from his fingers. He gestured, and Eddie went to pick up his bag.

He nearly fell over, when the bag lifted into the air as if it were empty, and he had to run a hand over the surface to feel for the contents to make sure that Solomon had not just magicked his belongings out of existence by accident. 

“It worked!”

“Of course it did, have a little faith in me Eddie! It ought to last an hour, maybe two. I have not timed the results properly yet.”

Eddie pulled both straps over his shoulders, and found it strange to feel the material against his collarbone, but not have the weight behind it.

They had been walking another few steps, when Eddie suddenly felt his backpack grow heavy. More than usual, it seemed filled with rocks, and he pushed it from his shoulders before it caused his leg to buckle

“Solomon!” he exclaimed, as he tugged at the bag to find it almost too heavy to drag, let alone lift.

“Oh... seems the spell still needs work.” Solomon rubbed his chin, puzzling over the reaction. He moved over to examine the bag, and poke at its new properties of being far more dense.

“An item can be made light, but then the object in question seems to have to get extra heavy afterwards to balance out. Most vexing.”

“Vexing is the least of the words I would use right now....” he said in a low, unimpressed voice. Eddie was aware he was being more irritable than usual, but he had enough to worry about without additional magic mix-ups.

“Deepest apologies.” Solomon said, as he bent to pick up the bag.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“It was my mistake, so it follows I ought to be the one to bear the burden of it. I think the spell ought to wear off, but till then, I shall carry the bag.”

Eddie was not given opportunity to refuse, as with a grunt, Solomon hefted the bag. He bowed slightly under the increased weight, and for once, it was not Eddie setting a slower pace but his travelling companion.

They might have walked slower, but it was a welcome change from having to hurry through his day like a harried clockwork toy. Likewise, they could have conversed, but Solomon seemed breathless enough without speaking as well, and so they journeyed in companionable silence. 

It was pleasant, and Eddie found himself relaxing, the simple act of walking helping ease the tension from behind his eyes, Solomon's presence reassuring without being demanding on his limited energy.

He did not share many classes with the sorcerer; their skills levels were too far apart, but Eddie made a mental note to make more time for his fellow human.

Before long, they reached the cast iron gates, which swung open as they approached. Eddie had ceased to be unnerved at the creaking metal reacting to his presence, even after he had hunted for some mechanism or camera that would allude to something electrical. By that point he had accepted that in the Devildom, some things did indeed just work 'as if by magic'.

Eddie was about to head inside, when Solomon paused, and swung the bag round. It moved normally, and Eddie realised that Solomon had not been huffing with the weight of it for several minutes.

“It seems to have reverted back to its natural state.”

Eddie took the bag and raised a brow, suddenly suspesious of the smug look Solomon had taken on.

“That's... convenient...”

“Indeed!” Solomon replied brightly.

Eddie felt his temper, brittle and jagged as the edges of his broken cane, and crossed his arms. “Cut the bullshit. I've had a really awful couple of days, and I'm in no mood for your 'oh-so mysterious' crap.”

Solomon's expression smoothed, and he smiled softly. “Fair enough. I admit that I affected your bag on purpose.”

“To what end?”

“To give me excuse to carry it for you.” he brought a finger up to tap against his chin. “Asmo was told by Beel about the state of your cane, and he then informed me. He wanted to know if I had a replacement 'wand' that you could borrow.”  
“Of course, I do not have anything that would suffice, but I did promise I would try and make things easier for you, in some small way.”

He chuckled, “One look at your face as I approached, and I did not think a straight up offer of help would be accepted. You said it yourself, you've had a trying couple of days, so I worked a little magic to make taking on the bag seemed more reasonable for you.”

Eddie admitted to himself that he had been in a pretty poor frame of mind to be grateful for aid, and relaxed his arms. 

“....Thanks.”

“You are very welcome! Perhaps next time, you could just ask?”

That pulled a dry laugh from him, and Eddie nodded. “Perhaps.”

He was about to turn, when Solomon held up a hand that he had more to say.

“Asmo is remarkably taken with you, you know. It is strange for him to be so protective of someone that has refused his advances, which makes you rather unique. I will admit that my efforts on your behalf are in part a measure to appease him, but also because your arrival here has certainly stirred things up! It has been most entertaining!”  
“That being said, it seems you have managed to find yourself on Lucifer's bad side. I suppose that is some of the reason that you've not been having the best of times of late.”

Eddie gave a slight nod of affirmation, wondering where Solomon was going with this. 

“I want you to know, that I have been summoned to talk with him. I may not be able to disclose what comes of our conversation. However, I would ask that you trust me in that I will never cause you to come to harm.”

It seemed fishy to have to say such, and Eddie found himself defensive again, his mood sour and thoughts swinging too quick to the worst-case scenario. Lucifer was powerful, and he'd have to be stupid not to think that Solomon would greatly like to form a pact, and thus might well work with Lucifer against him.

Solomon might thrive on games of subtlety and subterfuge, but Eddie was too tired, and worn out both physically and emotionally to try and play.

“How do I know you don't have some ulterior motive, or might double cross me if it suits your goals better?” he was being blunt, he knew, but at least he was being honest.

“You don't.” Solomon smirked, “But Asmo has vowed that he would feed me my own eyeballs (as well as strongly hinting that other 'balls' would follow) should I threaten your safety. You can ask him for confirmation if you like, but believe me, that it serves as strong motivator to keep you happy and whole!”

With a soft laugh, Eddie shook his head at Asmo's attempts to 'protect' him. It was nice to know that he was not the only one who was threatened by cruel punishments as a common occurrence, but also that Asmodeus saw fit to warn Solomon against malicious intent in Eddie's direction.

The sorcerer too, seemed to find the demon's way of showing concern a source of merriment. 

“However, I have a meeting to attend, and I ought to let you get inside. Take care Eddie.”

With a formal bow, and flourish of his cape, Solomon quickly overtook Eddie and climbed the stairs, knocking and then holding the door open as Eddie followed behind. 

He strode off down the corridor, confidently making his way to Lucifer's office, while Eddie headed straight to his bedroom.

Eddie was tired down to his bones, and his right leg felt like his marrow had been replaced by lead, the limb heavy and less responsive. He collapsed against the bed, and allowed himself to just be still. 

He must have dozed off, because the next he knew, his phone was buzzing in his bag. Scrabbling for the device, he missed the call, but saw he had two messages from Leviathan, wondering where he was and asking if he was coming to dinner.

Sighing, he heaved himself upright, and started off towards the dinning room. He had to use the wall for support, avoiding all the ornaments and furnishings, and his progress slow.

He heard footsteps behind him, and turned, and saw Mammon, also apparently was late for the group meal.

There was an awkward silence, in which Eddie could see dark rings under his eyes, and that his hair was mussed up beyond his usual style. From the way Mammon was similarly scanning him over, he thought that he could not have looked to be fairing much better.

“Hey.”

“Hey...”

Mammon then frowned at where Eddie usually held his cane.

“Its a long story...” Eddie explained, not wanting to remind himself of what Lucifer had done to it. He shuffled forwards, bracing against the wall and prepared to try and navigate past some unnecessarily ornate cabinet.

At his side, Mammon came closer. “Here.” he said reluctantly, and offered an arm for Eddie to take.

Grateful, and with small flare of hope lighting up that things were not so bad between them that he been completely forsaken, Eddie took it and leaned in, letting Mammon help support his weight.

They made slightly better progress, though it took time for their steps to align and Eddie's gait to steady out as he became more practised in predicting mammon's pace and compensating his grip in sync.

They came into the dinning room, just as it seemed most of the brothers were finishing up (save for Beel, who was still happily adding to his plate).

Lucifer gave the pair a cold look, and turned his head, scoffing. 

“Weakling. Not so powerful without your wand, are you now?” his tone was snide, aiming to put Eddie in his place after the events of the previous day. 

Eddie felt unsure of what he ought to do, and was about to bow his head in defeat when Mammon spoke up.

“He doesn't need a wand. He has me.”

Eddie could not love Mammon more in that moment than in all their lovemakings... This was something _more_. Something more than just a pact bond. 

Eddie leaned on Mammon, and trusted him to keep him steady as he stared down Lucifer, unbowed. 

Lucifer snorted, glaring down his nose at Mammon, “Hmm. And I am supposed to be impressed...? Or fearful of my _younger_ sibling?” his eyes narrowed to fierce slits, “You could not stop me if I so desired to tear that human limb from broken limb.”

The demon at his side tensed as Asmo stood up from the dinner table, and turned to Lucifer. 

“Lucifer, my dear brother, you know I love you... but that was uncalled for. You have gone too far.”

With that, he gracefully walked over to stand in front of Eddie and Mammon, placing himself between them and Lucifer. Levi followed suit, without a word, and the twins rose to stand as well, Beel's large frame blocking most of Eddie's view.

Satan was last, and Eddie did not need to see that he was grinning with wicked glee as Lucifer had to take step back, acknowledging that even he could not fight all of them at once. 

Eddie was not sure, but he felt something in the air, perhaps the strength of his pact-bound demons, all standing at his side, ready to defend him, and their sibling Mammon as well. He had not even had to say a word, but they were there for him in true demonic fashion, by intimidating any that stood in their way.

Lucifer scowled, and shook his head dismissively.

“You would align yourself with this... _human_ over me? My own brothers? So be it! I shall show you that he is nothing special, nothing of import. That his 'so called' magic is not as powerful as he claims!”

He looked to Eddie, his eyes blazing with untempered hatred, “that he is worthless....”

Both Levi and Beel started to protest Lucifer's harsh words, but Mammon's voice rang out the loudest. 

“Lucifer. I think ya should go before ya say something I'm gonna have to fight ya for.”

There was subtle change in mammon's pose, as he drew back like coiled whip, ready to strike out. Alongside him, Beel had puffed out his chest and Belphie narrowed his eyes, and Asmo flexed long nails. Leviathan took small step to the side, to grant Mammon better angle should it come to an attack, while Satan placed himself defensively against Eddie. 

Lucifer opened his mouth to say something further, to have the last word, but on seeing his demonic brethren all united and standing against him, thought better of it. 

The eldest stormed from the room. 

At that moment, Eddie's leg, which had been doing a valiant job of not shaking under Lucifer's terrible glare, gave up and he slumped against Mammon, causing both of them to sway.

It was enough to shift the focus of the room, and Eddie was guided to a chair, and food and drink brought for him. He was too overwhelmed, and barely registered the cool liquid he brought to his lips, drinking on autopilot. Eddie could hear the demons chattering amongst themselves, but could hardly concentrate enough to phrase out the words. 

When Satan saw that he was struggling to comprehend, he called upon his siblings to hush and give Eddie a bit of space. Asmo, noting that Mammon had sat down next to Eddie without being asked to, smiled to himself and shooed Belphie and Levi out, as they had finished their meals, and urged Beel to hurry up. He turned to Satan, and gestured to Mammon.

“I think Mammon's got this. Come on, let's leave them to it.”

Eddie watched as Asmo dragged Satan from the dinning room, and then turned to Mammon.

“Mammon... that was really... good, what you did for me there. Thank you.”

The demon lowered his eyes and blushed, “Like I was gonna let Lucifer talk that way about my human....”

Eddie arched a brow, surprised. “Am I still? Your human I mean?”

“Ye- yeah... if ya wanna be...”

Eddie nodded, starting to sniffle as relief washed over him. “Of course!”

Mammon put an awkward arm around him, and pulled him in to rest against his shoulder. Eddie used the material to hide the fact his eyes were shining with unspent tears, and let Mammon take his weight.

“I'm sorry.” Eddie said.

“I know. And I believe ya.”

Mammon sighed. “An' I'm sorry too. If I hadn't left ya alone, maybe Lucifer wouldn't have …. well....” his voice dipped low, “I heard about your cane.”

“It's no-one fault but Lucifer's. And maybe mine a bit for losing my temper at him, but absolutely not yours. Besides, your brothers, most of them at least, really came through for me. It was nice to see them working together for once... and they all helped, in their own ways.”

Eddie lifted his head and moving slow to make sure he was not over stepping, gave Mammon a gentle kiss on the cheek.

“They still have some ways to go before matching the Great Mammon though...”

Mammon huffed a laugh, then his smile slipped.

“I'm still kinda mad ya fooled me for so long though. I don't like to be tricked...”

Eddie pinched his lips together, and grinned, “If it helps... Lucifer was taken in as well. He still thinks I read his mind that one time, and have some weird powers that he doesn't understand....” he added a conspiratorial wink. 

Mammon's eyes lit up in an instant, and oh, Eddie had missed that spark.

“Hey... Will ya show me how its done?”

Eddie could not have refused that brilliant and bright smile even if he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solomon is not a character that particularly appeals to me (he was not even supposed to be in this story!) but the wily wry sorcerer stepped in regardless!
> 
> There is one more part to this series, which I have already started on. Thanks for joining me and Eddie on this journey!


End file.
